


Heroes

by Myrgh_Kerenza



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrgh_Kerenza/pseuds/Myrgh_Kerenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty Angel drabble set during late AtS Season 5, shortly after "You're Welcome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog, daffodilsandviscera.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Allen Francis Doyle.

Angel wrote the name on a loose sheet of paper as he waited in his office. The world was surprisingly quiet. No demon apocalypses; no evil lawsuits. He knew that any moment now, his team would burst through the doors with an emergency, and the whole cycle that defined his life would start again. So he told himself to savor the quiet.

A few years ago, he would have. He would’ve been able to sit in silence. Maybe drink some blood. Maybe read the paper. Cordelia called it brooding. Angel called it peace. But whatever it was, it was gone now.

Allen Francis Doyle.

The name formed on the page without Angel’s consent, but when he read what he’d written, he wasn’t surprised. The thoughts that stayed with him, that made true silence unattainable, never really changed.

Allen Francis Doyle.

Winifred Burkle.

Angel continued the list without thinking, his mind far away.

Darla.

Joyce Summers.

Jenny Calendar.

Cordelia Chase.

Angel stopped, his hand shaking as dropped the pen. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, groaning.

It was too many. Too many names swirling in his mind. Too many faces smiling at him, secure in the knowledge that he’d save them.

“You make sure to tell him that.”

Angel pushed violently away from his desk. He snatched the paper as he stood, ripping it apart.

“Is that it? Am I done?”

He tore it until it was in jagged shreds, falling delicately to the floor.

“Handsome man saved me from the monsters.”

The pieces landed in disarray, dusting the floor like confetti.

“You’re welcome.”

Angel took a step back, looking at the remnants of his list. He took a deep, shaky breath and turned, grabbing his coat roughly and leaving the office.

Behind him on the floor, “Cordelia Chase” lay undamaged, the name staring up at the empty air.


End file.
